HH Love Story
by Nitegirl17
Summary: It's my own version of 5th year. Started before fifth book release. Transfering from HarryPotter Dialouge center
1. The Letter

THE LETTER  
  
  
  
Midnight came and starlight cast shadows over Privet Drive on the quaint house where the Dursley's and Famous Harry Potter resided. Harry was no ordinary boy in fact he was in real danger of being killed where he lay. The most feared wizard of the time was after him and was deeply looking forward to killing him. Harry had escaped certain death when he was a little over a year old while his parents weren't so fortunate, and in his first year at Hogwarts he stopped Voldamort from rising again. Again in his second year he faced Voldamort's 16 year-old self (Tom Riddle) and again defeated him and saved his friend Ron's little sister Ginny, but in Harry's fourth year he had indeed risen and hadn't lost his zest for trying to kill Harry.  
  
"Hmmmmm..............Gordala the giant was killed by.............uhhhhhhh,"Harry muttered to himself. " Darn,"gasped Harry. Ink from his quill stained his bed sheet. "I'll get a talking to for that tomorrow." he thought to himself. Just then Hedwig flew in threw the open window carrying her prey. A dead mouse fell from her mouth and rolled onto the cluttered carpet. She hooted happily and flew to the bed and nipped Harry's ear affectionately.   
  
"Hey, what's that?" Harry said curiously. He took a letter wrapped around Hedwig's leg and unrolled it. It was in neat, tight writing he immediately recognized as Hermione's. He read in a whisper.......  
  
Hey Harry,  
  
How's your summer been? Mine's fine. Did you hear what happened in Diagon Alley? Someone saw a group of deatheaters threatening some shop owners because they were performing identifying spells on their shops. That of course would have Shown if anyone was masked or hiding who they really were. And that means that YOU-KNOW-WHO wouldn't have been able to enter their shops unless he knew the exact spell that was used. Also that awful Rita Seeker was making up horrible lies saying they killed a lot of people and that they burned a couple of stores. Gosh I hate her. Has your scar hurt at all? and have you had any nightmares if so I hope you wrote to either Sirius or Dumbledore. I miss you a lot and hope your well. See you on July 26th I will be staying at Ron's as well.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
PS Just be careful Harry I look forward to more adventures and I'll give you your birthday present in person.:)  
  
"Ron's right she is mental!" whispered Harry and muffled a laugh as he heard his Uncle Vernon snore loudly in the room down the hall. Harry had thought a lot about Hermione this summer mainly because she had kissed him on the cheek as they left King's Cross. What did this mean? He wonder. He then looked at the clock it shown clearly in bright blue, 12:10.   
  
"Hmmmmm......I better get to sleep Ron will be here tomorrow and I want to be awake and not drifting into a coma." he smiled at this thought. A couple of hours and he'll be far away from his awful relatives and in the Burrow and back amongst his own kind WIZARDS! Harry put his quill and parchment into his open trunk and looked around his room. It was nearly bare except the floor which was covered in his clothes and the dead mouse of Hedwig's. He bent down and picked up the dead mouse and tossed it in Hedwig's cage who hooted happily and flew in after it knocking over harry's wand which was on the table next to the bed.  
  
Harry walked over and picked it up and set it back on top of his table. Harry set his alarm for 7:00am and took off his glasses. "Good night Hedwig," whispered Harry as he turned his light out and gently fell asleep. 


	2. The Dream

THE DREAM  
  
That night Harry had a very weird dream he was running through a wide clearing toward a voice calling to him.......HARRY .........WHERE ARE YOU? I'M WAITING.............COME ON YOUR MISSING OUT ON ALL THE FUN.........he recognized the voice as he came upon a field of flowers and then he saw her. She was sitting their in the middle of the field on a blanket. It was Hermione she was smiling at him and waving he walked toward her but she didn't seem to get any closer to him. He quickened his pace. and broke out into a full run.   
  
Why was he running? he thought. But then the weather changed and it got really dark.......he heard a scream.....Hermione's scream.......and then appeared Voldamort and his faithful deatheaters who had Hermione by the arms. "You'll never save them all, give up before you die a horrific death." hissed a cold sneering voice. But when he turned to look Voldamort in the eyes he didn't see Voldamort's snake like features but a pale faced boy with a pointed nose.   
  
"MALFOY?"gasped Harry. A cold piercing laughter rang through the air and a blinding pain ran threw Harry's scar and a high pitched sound awoke him in a cold sweet.   
  
His alarm clock was ringing loudly. Harry quickly turned it off and laid in his bed wondering what that dream could have possibly meant. The pain in his scar slowly dulled and his thoughts lingered on Hermione. He climbed out of his bed only when he felt the house shake as his cousin Dudley pulled himself out of bed. Harry quickly got dressed and quietly went down the steps. He walked into the busy kitchen where his Aunt Petunia was making breakfast.   
  
"What time are these freaks getting here today?" rumbled Uncle Vernon from behind his paper. Harry twinged with anger but calmed himself enough to reply, "Around noon." At this Dudley whimpered and looked to his father. "Can I go over to the park later so I don't have to be here when they arrive?" squeaked a rather scared voice.   
  
"You shall do no such thing," voiced an annoyed Aunt Petunia. "You have nothing to fear Dudley, Harry has assured me that those twin boys will not be joining us today." and still terrified he nodded to his mother and gulped down three bowls of cereal, two eggs, and half a dozen pieces of sausage. Harry could no longer watch his cousin gobble food down so he went up the stairs to his small room. Harry decided he should finish packing and started to do so when he heard a shrill voice from the bottom of the stairs. "HARRY, COME DOWN HERE NOW!!!!"  
  
Great now what had he done he thought to himself as he closed his trunk with a bit of a struggle. And climbed weakly down the stairs. "Yes......." he started to say but was startled when low and behold right in front of him appeared a cowering Dudley and Harry's wand. "What........how did that get down here?"said a shocked Harry. "Dudley decided to see if your abnormality was real and took this while you were sleeping and look.......look what it did!"  
  
Harry looked down and sure enough there were burn marks on the nice carpet and the same on Dudley's shirt. Harry held back a laugh and said, "Ummmm....so is it real??" Dudley started to whimper and Harry bent down and picked up his wand. He jogged back up stairs while Dudley started to full out cry. Harry closed his door and fell over laughing. Serves him right thought Harry.  
  
Harry finished packing and looked at the clock which showed it was 5 minutes till 12:00. And sure enough there was a knocking on the front door and the sound of a muffled yell which obviously came from Dudley. Harry opened his bedroom door and ran down the steps to the door. He opened it quickly. But instead of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley or even Ron there stood a girl...a brown, bushy haired girl. "Hermione?" stated Harry in a muffled state of shock. "Well who'd you expect? The Grim Reaper?"said Hermione through a soft smile. Just then the Weasley's appeared behind her and started talking to him at once. Fred and George are prefects...............Harry how are you?.............Oh dear, you look so pale haven't you had any sun at all?. This was all to much for Harry so he invited them in and Harry went to get his things. Ron and Hermione followed closely behind him as he made his way to his room.  
  
"Hey Harry what's this?" said Ron as he reached down and picked up a piece of parchment. It was Hermione's letter. "Awwwww........how sweet you miss him very much" he said mockingly to Hermione. "Shut up" Said Hermione, But Harry could see that she was slightly blushing.  
  
After a lot of effort they brought his trunk , broom, and Hedwig who was sleeping peacefully in her cage. After a few minutes Harry's things were loaded into the trunk of the Weasley's car. Harry said goodbye to the Dursley's and they grunted what oddly sounded like a see ya as the closed the door hastily behind him. In the car ride to the Burrow Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the back seat talking about what they had been up to over the summer. Ron had ignored his homework( How could you? said Hermione), Hermione of course finished it all within the first two weeks of vacation, but she had big news. " Krum and I broke up." she said somewhat sadly. "Oh I'm so sorry dear," piped Mrs. Weasley from the front seat. "It's ok I wasn't in love or anything but I did have feelings for him I do hope we stay friends." At this Ron smiled and said," Well now you can move on to your new boyfriend, Crabbe." They all looked at each other and started to crack up. Even Mr. Weasley let off what sounded like a muffle chuckle.  
  
Soon enough the car slowed and pulled up to Ron's wonderfully crooked house and cluttered front yard where Ginny was sitting waiting for them to return but before she said a word she squeaked a small scream and ran into the house. "Ahhhhhh....look Harry not even a minute here and you already have girls screaming over you."  
  
"Shut up," replied Harry laughing a little bit. Then from the side yard came Fred and George who came over to Harry and said, "Did you hear our horrible news? Dumbledore made us prefects." "We're a disgrace to trouble-makers everywhere."   
  
"Now, now you should be very proud and grateful after all those silly pranks and points you've lost because of them that Dumbledore allows you to continue attending school let alone making you prefects." Came the annoyed voice of Mrs. Weasley. "But mom he likes our pranks and jokes. He bought 10 canary pies from us."said Fred. "He gave one to Professor Snape" laughed George." Really now, that's enough out of you two have you finished denomeing the garden again?" they looked at each other and said together, "Almost" and rushed off to the garden.   
  
Harry entered the house and a strong aroma of floo powder and what seemed like the same fragrance from Professer Tawlney's room. "Percy's making another potion," whispered Ron. "Actually," came a voice from the living room, "I'm not," just then appeared Percy. "Hey, Harry how are you?"  
  
"Fine," replied Harry. "Anyway, I think that Fred and George are the ones making the potion,"said percy as he walked into the kitchen and disappered behind the fridge door. Harry and Ron made their way upstairs while Hermione took Hedwig to the kitchen to give her a treat. "Gosh, Harry what do you have in here a ton of bricks?" Ron asked as he dropped his end on his foot. "Actually, I only have half a ton, but you were pretty close," Harry said in a sarcastic tone and laughed. Harry helped lift the trunk off Ron's foot but he dropped it again on to Ron's foot when he heard a loud explosion behind the door on his left. "Ouch, that hurt," said Ron as he pushed the trunk of his foot,"Come on, lets go."  
  
"Ummmm..........aren't Fred and George out in the garden,"asked Harry realizing who's room it was. "Yeah, so?" asked Ron. "Well what was that sound from if noone was in there to make it." asked Harry. " Who knows," said Ron. Harry wasn't listening he walked silently to the door and slowly turned the knob. He crept into the room.  
  
It was covered in posters of famous witch singers, and papers littered the floor that looked like floor plans for their future joke shop. Books were scattered in ever nook and cranny. The all were about making weird items and fabulous jokes. Two beds were on opposite sides of the room and empty potion bottles lay forgotten on the floor around a moth eaten rug. Above this rug stood a large, black cauldron.  
  
Harry turned to leave but was stopped by another explosion, not just an explosion but an eruption of orange goo. Green sparks were flying from the open mouth of the cauldron. Ron came running in the room and exclaimed, "What should we do?" Harry avoided the goo and went to the window while Ron ran downstairs. Harry saw Fred and George in the garden fighting with some gnomes that refused to be thrown over the neighboring fence.  
  
Harry flung open the window and yelled down to them, "You two better get up here quick." They looked up toward Harry and back at each other and mouthed the words "the potion" and ran to the back door and soon they were bundling up the stairs appeared in the foot-holed of the door and started to laugh hysterically. Harry didn't see what was so funny until he looked back at where the orange goo had been. He too began to laugh. The green sparks had subsided and the orange goo was forming into green grass and beautiful roses and carnations began to appear. "What's going on in here," came a voice from the hall. Ron appeared in the door way behind Fred and George and was closely followed by Mr. Weasley. Fred and George stepped inside so that they could see what happened and they too started to laugh.  
  
"I guess Floo Powder and Toadstool don't make a very good combination," said Fred.  
  
"Floo Powder?" asked George," I said a pinch of flea powder."   
  
"Oh no wonder it exploded," said the twins.  
  
Just then Hermione appeared behind Mr. Weasley and exclaimed, " How beautiful!" and she bent down and pick a rather small red rose. Harry was reminded of his dream with Hermione and again wondered what this meant. He hadn't told Ron or Hermione about the dream and really hadn't thought about it since Breakfast.  
  
"Well I guess we should clean this up before your mother finds out," said Mr. Weasley. "And we should get my stuff off the steps," said Harry to Ron. After a lot of pushing and tugging they finally reached Ron's room where Harry was greeted by the Chudley Cannon posters that hung on Ron's wall.  
  
"Lunch time," called a voice from the bottom of the stairs. Harry hadn't realized how hungry he was as he went down the stairs. He even passed by Ginny who squealed because she saw him. She closely followed Harry down the steps where Ron and Hermione were already sitting. Harry sat down in between them. Harry could see that Hermione had put the rose behind her left ear and saw disgust on Ron's face. Did Ron like Hermione? He thought to himself. Why do I even care if he does. Do I like her? No, she's one of my best friends that's all. Or was it he thought about it all through lunch except the last 10 minutes of it because Hogwarts letters were delivered to the children. They were addressed in the same emerald ink as always. Harry looked at his......  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Hope your summer was well. Enclosed is a list of what you'll be needing for your fifth year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Please also note that do to circumstances beyond our control the Triwizarding Tournament will not be held this year. See you September 1st.  
  
Deputy Headmistress,  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
  
Harry looked up from his letter with out even glancing at the book list and said," So does that mean Quiditch is back on?" They all looked at him and Fred said," What are you talking about Harry?"  
  
Harry handed Fred his letter and he read it. "Why did they tell you that but not anyone else?" he said suspiciously.  
  
"Maybe so he can start practicing. You know how much Minerva loves to win." said Mrs. Weasley. But Harry didn't know what to think. Why was he told that when no one else was? And what were these circumstances beyond Dumbledore's control? Did it have to do with Voldamort? His thoughts drifted from question to question and didn't even notice Mrs. Weasley Flick her wand to have the dishes start to wash themselves.  
  
The rest of the day flew by and soon it was time to eat dinner and go to bed. After dinner Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed the stairs toward their beds very slowly. "Hey, Harry could you move a little faster?" asked Ron as he pushed pass him. Hermione caught up with Harry. He noticed that she seemed just as tired as he was. The flower that had been fastened behind her left ear was slowly falling off. Harry caught it and handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks," she said while blushing a little,"goodnight," he heard her say as she quickly shut her bedroom door.  
  
"Weird,"said Harry aloud as he walked into Ron's bedroom. He climbed into bed and looked over at Ron. He was already asleep and snoring loudly. "Good night lawnmower," said Harry as he drifted to sleep. 


	3. The Birthday Present

BIRTHDAY PRESENT  
  
The next few days passed by in a blur. Everyday Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, and Harry climbed the hill that lead to the Weasley isolated land to play Quiditch ("You have to practice!"). They also had picnics by a small stream where they finished their homework. ("You could join in the fun if you had at least started" Hermione would say to Ron). On July 30th the day went by very quickly. Soon they were climbing the stairs for bed when from behind them came Mrs. Weasley's voice, " We'll be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to pick up your things for school."  
  
Harry was lost in his thoughts of buying chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts Every flavor Beans, and other magical items that he didn't see Ginny picking up a book on the floor in front of him. Harry tripped over her and went flying to the floor he caught himself right before his face hit the ground. "Ahhhhhh...........Harry are you ok?" squealed Ginny. Ron was also on the floor but not because he tripped. No, he was on the floor rolling with laughter. Hermione went and helped Harry up, "Are you ok? Didn't you see her? I guess not! What were you thinking of that made you suddenly go blind?"  
  
This is the girl he thought he might like? Harry thought. ButI am friends with her so I must like her personality.   
  
"Hello, anyone home?"asked Hermione waving her hand in front of his face. Harry came out of his thoughts and said, " What? Oh sorry. Hey Ginny you ok?" But when he turned around she was gone. "Where'd she go?" he asked. "She ran to get Mrs. Weasley because you weren't responding to me and she thought you might have a concussion. Well you never answered me are you ok?" Hermione said this all very fast.  
  
Mrs. Weasley appeared seconds later," Are you ok, are you hurt,........" and other questions. After five minutes of saying he was fine he was allowed to go to bed. He climbed into bed and again thought, I can't wait to chocolate buy frogs, wait I mean buy chocolate frogs. He laughed silently over his jumbled thought and fell asleep quickly.  
  
  
  
Harry woke with a start. Dawn was approaching and he no longer felt tired. Ron was still asleep and Hedwig was still out on the hunt for her prey. Harry looked around to find out what could of possibly woken him up. Next to Harry laid a small piece of pipe. So this is what woke me up. No doubt the mean guoal in the attic dropped it. Thought Harry. Harry got out of bed and pulled on his robe. Queitly so as not to wake up Ron, Harry left the room. Where to? He thought to himself. A light was coming from the downstairs, Was anyone up at this hour? Harry went down the stairs very slowly and just before he steped on the fifth one from the bottom, it had a tendency to sqeak, he remembered to jump it. He saw that the light was coming from the livingroom.   
  
Harry peered into the room and saw that someone was sitting near a roaring fire. "Hermione?" wispered Harry. She turned her head towards him. She was crying. "Oh hi, Harry," she wimpered in a small wisper. "What's wrong?" asked Harry. "Nothing," she said looking away. "I know somethings wrong, you can tell me," he said. She looked into Harry's beautiful green eyes and broke down, " Oh Harry I don't know! I got this letter from Krum a little while ago and he said that he doesn't want to be friends." she wimpered.  
  
"Ummmmm..........I'm sorry. Why doesn't he?" He asked, " Oh something about Me leading him on while I was dating him. And something about liking someone else." "Who," he asked.  
  
"You," she wimpered. "What I thought Krum and I settled that last year."exclaimed Harry in a somewhat loud wisper. "What? What are you talking about?" she said a little more composed. "Ok, ummmm..........last year he kinda asked if I liked you." he said kinda embarassed. "What'd you say?" she said trying to sound offhanded. "I said you and I were just friends," Harry said slowly. "Oh," she said somewhat disappointed.  
  
Harry couldn't look at her so his eyes strayed around the room. They landed on the small table by the fireplace. It was bare except for a book. This book intrigued Harry only because he needed to think about something other than Hermione at that moment. The book was brown and had a worn cover. Harry reached out to grab it but was stopped by Hermione.  
  
"Oh, today's your birthday," she said suddenly. "What?" said Harry rather loudly. "Your birthday silly, hold on I'll go get your Birthday present." and with that she was off with out a sound up stairs and returned a few seconds later. She carried a medium sized box that was wrapped in a red paper with a quiditch field on it and large blue bows.  
  
He egeraly opened it and was amazed at what he found. A golden box laid surrounded by a vast amount of chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Harry reached for a frog and asked Hermione if she wanted one, she accepted.   
  
Harry's eye caught ahold of the small, golden box. He reached for it and opened it. There laid a small, golden ball. It was the golden snitch and on it's side was a small inscription......   
  
PORPERTY OF:   
  
HARRY POTTER   
  
from your friend,   
  
Hermione Granger   
  
"Whoa," exclaimed Harry. " this must have cost you a fortune." He looked at Hermione at these words. She giggled and said, "So you like it right?"   
  
"Like it I love it!," said Harry as he hugged her, "thank you so much." the hug lasted rather long. niether one seemed to want to let go. But they soon relized this and pulled away. "Your welcome, do you want my card? It's Merlin." she said a little emabarassed.   
  
Harry and Hermione sat by the fire eating their way through the sweets until sunlight shown brightly through the far window.   
  
"What time is it?" asked Harry. Hermione looked at her watch, "Oh dear, it's nearly 7:00." Harry and Hermione cleaned up their mess of sweets and again Harry's eye caught the small, brown book. He walked over and opened it. The writing was very faded at the title almost gone but Harry could just make out what it said............   
  
MUGGLES AND WIZARDS MISCONCEPTIONS   
  
Harry laughed this must be Mr. Weasley's he thought. Harry closed the book and turned to Hermione. She was burning Krum's letter. She then put out the fire and stood up. Harry picked up his present and with Hermione at his side went up stairs. They parted at the top of the steps. Hermione went to the right as Harry went straight. As Harry put his present away it the already packed trunk he found clothes to wear. His mind strayed to the great time he just had with Hermione. Ron awoke as Harry was smiling about it. "What are you smiling about?" Ron asked suspiciously. "You sound like a lawnmower when you snore," Harry lied. Ron picked up his pillow and threw it at Harry and started to laugh as it hit him. After they had both dressed they met the rest of the family in the kitchen. They wished Harry a happy birthday and after a small Breakfast they gave him presents ("you didn't have to"). Harry recieved a new sweater, some joke items, a book of curses, and a new watch from Ron. After thanking everyone Harry took his old, broken watch off and put on his new one. He took the rest of his presents upstairs. "So what did Hermione get you?" said a voice from the door. Harry turned to look at Ron. Ron came and stood next to Harry and looked into his packed tunk. He spied the golden box and grabbed it. As he opened it his mouth fell and a sound penitrated his lips that sounded like," Gibblioppers," he then looked at at Harry and then to his watch. Harry knew that Ron felt bad about such a cheap gift compared to Hermione's but Harry said quickly, " Hey Ron, really thank-you for the watch. I really needed a new one. It's just what I wanted." at this Ron smiled and quickly put away the golden box. After they made their way downstairs they found the rest of the family standing by the fireplace. Hermione stood a little far off to the side. She's never used floo powder before, thought Harry. Harry walked over to her and asked her if she was ok. She trembled a little. Harry knew she was scared and explained what to do. She smiled a little as he finish. "Ok Harry, Your turn," spoke a concerened voice from Mrs. Weasley," Now remember to get off at the right grate." Ron laughed at this. He took a pinch of Floo Powder and threw it into the flames and then stepped in them, "Diagon Alley," he said quite clearly. And off he went, Harry disliked to travel by Floo powder. His stomach churned and turned with violent motions. Soon he slowed and saw Mr. Weasley,Fred, and George standing in a grate. He walked into it. He was followed by Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and then Mrs. Weasley.Harry now looked around and realized where he was. THE LEAKY CAULDRON. 


End file.
